The existence of cognitive and preceptual-motor deficits have been repeatedly demonstrated in detoxified alcoholics. Three major issues require further consideration: 1) the neuropsychological model of deficit which best accounts for the data, 2) the extent to which recovery occurs with abstinence, and 3) the role of developmental factors in accounting for deficits in alcoholics. The neuropsychological model to be tested is that of generalized-diffuse dysfunction, which predicts that alcoholis will manifest at least mild impariment on the full range of cognitive and perceptual-motor functions. Male alcoholics will be given an extensive battery of neuropsychological tests, including tests of both verbal and nonverbal cognitive functioning and of perceptual motor abilities. Recovery from deficits will be evaluated by testing subjects 2 weeks, 6 weeks, 6 months and 1 year after initially stopping drinking. Interest drinking behavior will be assessed in order to examine the relationship between abstinence and recovery. The role of childhood hyperkinesis or minimal brain damage in accounting for deficits in alcoholics will be examined retrospectively by examining the frequency of reported symptoms of such disorders in alcoholics and controls. The effects of aging and alcohol abuse on cognitive functioning will be examined in separate groups of older (+60) alcoholics and social drinkers. The results of this project may have implications for all health professionals involved in the treatment of alcoholism. The investigation overlaps the fields of psychology, psychiatry and gerontology.